The Blind Date
by can't think
Summary: Jude meets a girl who can't go on dates unless her brother goes with her. Jude convinces Jen to be the brother's date for the evening. A little more than slightly Jude/Jen because we need more Jude/Jen on here.
1. Chapter 1

Posted: 6/16/09. Edited: 6/19/09 (Minor edits consisting of writing the Posting date and taking off Quotations around thoughts. No changes to the plot occurred.)

**A/N: Yay! A jude/jen! We need more on here. I must warn, however, that they AREN'T officially going to get together at the end. Considering this takes place over the course of one day, and they don't like each other romantically it would be too soon for them to officially date. HOWEVER, they do get closer and start having some interest in each other.**

**I think this will be a 4-shot. It's already written BUT my plans are to post a chapter a week….probably. That will give people a chance to read it and me a chance to edit. However, if I do get several reviews it might be sooner…MIGHT!**

**The two OC's names are James and Kaylie. I hope those names have not been used before in the show. If so…oh well.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy! ^_^**

Jude was standing in line at WonderTaco, picking his belly button lint and humming. Hearing a giggle behind him he turned around. All he saw was a girl with short red hair, who was paying no attention to him, and an old, fat guy. He was sure the old guy didn't giggle, but the girl was busily studying the floor. Jude shrugged and continued in his digging excavation. He heard the giggle again but turned around to see that the girl was still staring at the ground.

_That floor must be really funny._ Jude thought and turned back to his belly button. Soon his efforts were rewarded.

"Alright, I got a big one!" Jude yelled, yanking out a huge wad of lint. Suddenly laughter erupted behind him. He turned around once again and this time the girl was laughing. She noticed Jude looking at her and stopped to cover her mouth with a blush.

"I-I'm sorry." She stammered. Jude gave her a lazy smile.

"That's alright, bra. Belly button lint is pretty amusing." He said.

The girl giggled but then blushed and looked to the floor once more.

_I think she digs me!_ Jude thought. He observed the girl and noticed that she was pretty cute. _Alright! Go Jude! She's a hottie!_

"The name's Jude." Jude said, giving her another lazy smile.

"I-I'm Kaylie." The girl stammered shyly.

"Cool, bra." He said. "So you like tacos?"

Kaylie smiled and nodded.

"Excellent! So do I!" Jude exclaimed. "What else do you like?"

"Um…" she said looking down nervously. Jude did not notice her eyes connecting with the skateboard in his hands. "I, uh, I like skateboarding!"

"No way, bra! Me too!" Jude said. He looked at her thoughtfully. "Want to go out?"

* * *

All was peaceful at The Lemon as the five friends were gathered around the table in front of it. Jonesy was asleep, which accounted for the peacefulness of the atmosphere. Nikki and Wyatt were listening to music, Caitlin was flipping through a magazine, and Jen was studying. It was a quiet day at the mall, which Jen was enjoying. All that could be heard was a small bird chirping on top of The Lemon. Jen smiled serenely at it but then her face fell in confusion.

_What's a bird doing in the mall?_ she thought. She shrugged and sighed happily. _Oh well, it adds a nice touch._

The sound of rolling wheels was heard, breaking the silence.

"Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuude!!!!"

Jude sailed on his skateboard towards them only to crash abruptly into the table.

"Oof!!!" Jude said as his abdomen collided with the table.

"WHASSAT!!!" Jonesy shouted, waking up and falling to the floor. Nikki snickered at her dazed boyfriend.

"JUDE! Are you okay?" Jen exclaimed, helping the unfortunate skater up.

"Better than okay!" He exclaimed, unaffected by his injuries. "I just scored a date with a hot chick!"

"Right on bro!" Jonesy said.

"Duuuuude." Jude said, bumping fists with Jonesy.

"Juuuuude."

"Just one prob, though." Jude said. "I need a date for her brother."

Everyone stared at Jude; even the bird stopped it's chirping to look on in confusion.

"Uh…what?" said Jen.

"She's in grade 10; her parents will only let her go out if she brings her brother along." He said.

"Ouch!" Nikki exclaimed.

"That's rough, man," said Wyatt.

"How embarrassing!" said Jen.

"Yeah, I'd rather not date at all." Caitlin said, horrified.

Jonesy laughed.

"What a lame-o!!! You still want to date her? Wow! She must be pretty hot!"

Nikki pummeled Jonesy upside the head.

"OW! Hey! What was that for?"

"Girlfriend…sitting right here."

"Her brother can't find a date?" Jen asked.

"We're going out tonight." Jude said. "It's a bit short notice since he doesn't have a girlfriend."

"Well, we can help you find a date for him." Jen said, offering everyone's services without asking.

"Great! Because I was hoping one of you bras would volunteer!" Jude said.

"I'm out. Jonesy and I have plans tonight." Nikki said nonchalantly, flipping through a magazine.

"I have plans too, sorry." Caitlin said with a frown.

Everyone looked at Jen.

"What?" she said.

"Well, Miss 'We can help you find a date for him.'" Jonesy said. "Guess what, we found a date for him."

"Really? Who?" Jen said in confusion, tilting her head to the side. Her eyes widened in realization. "Oh no! No way!"

"Oh come on, Jen. You're all there is!" Jonesy said.

"Hey! Maybe I have plans tonight too!" she snapped.

Jonesy laughed.

'Yeah right, Jen. You never have plans on a Friday…except homework."

"That's not true!"

"Didn't you get straight A's on your last report card?"

Everyone gasped.

"So what? That doesn't mean anything! I'm just serious about my grades because Junior year is the year Colleges really look at."

"Whatever, Jen. Even I don't get straight A's." Wyatt said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Only because you're flunking Phys. Ed.!" Jen exclaimed defensively.

"Yeah, dude. Which is way lamer that getting straight A's." Jonesy said, laughing at Wyatt.

"At least I'm not flunking Beginning Art." Wyatt jabbed at Jonesy.

"Okay. Break it up." Nikki said. "We're straying away from important matters, like Jen going on this date."

Jen grunted.

"I'm not going! I hate getting set up! Whenever you guys set me up it ends up in a disaster!"

"Name one time." Nikki said.

"Let's see…Carl, and what about Dax and Dougray?"

"But _Jude_ didn't set you up with them." Jonesy pointed out.

"Doesn't matter. I'm not going." Jen said resolutely, folding her arms.

"Awww, come on Jen." Caitlin pleaded. "Don't you want something to do besides study on a Friday?"

Jen grunted.

"Besides, her brother might be a really cool guy." Caitlin said. She gasped. "He could be your _'The One'_."

"He is NOT my _'The One'_." Jen grumped. "And by some freak chance he is we'll still end up together even if I don't go on this date with him."

Nikki rolled her eyes.

"Just go Jen. Jude needs the favor." Wyatt said. "He can't go on the date if he can't find someone for her brother."

"Then why don't YOU dress up like a girl and go out with him?" Jen exclaimed loudly, attracting the attention of several people.

"Geez, Jen. A little louder. I think only half the mall heard you." Wyatt said.

"Awww, just look at him, Jen; he's begging you." Nikki teased, referring to Jude.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeease!" Jude begged, giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Puppy dog eyes don't work on me!" Jen exclaimed.

Jude continued pleading her with his big blue eyes and she wavered.

"If I'm not looking at them!" She said, throwing her hood over her head and pulling it closed. "Ha!"

"Come on, Jen. You still owe him for that 'fake date' he went on with you." Nikki said.

"Yeah, and you were mean to him even though he was doing you a favor." Caitlin said.

"waaa ooo ooo meee ah ohhh hmmmm." Jen said, still hiding in her sweatshirt. "Ah seh ah waaa srrrr aaah bah hmmm uh taho."

"Did anyone catch that?" Nikki said. "It sounded like she said 'yes'."

Jen grunted and pulled her hood off.

"I said: 'What do you mean, I owe him? I said I was sorry and I bought him a taco!'" Jen snapped.

"Oh wow, a taco!" Jonesy said dramatically.

"Stuff it, Jonesy." Jen sneered. "At least there wasn't any spit in it."

Everyone stared at her.

"Quit staring at me!" she yelled.

"Just to let you know, Jen." Jude said. "He's a senior and he's totally hot."

Jen got her wish. No one was staring at _her_ now; they all turned their eyes on Jude.

"Um…according to his sister." Jude explained.

"Oh…kay." said Wyatt.

"Well…" Jen said, considering. She frowned and shook her head. "No! No, no, no! I'm not going to go on another date with someone I don't know!"

"But Jen…what would a good friend do?" Jude asked.

Jen growled.

"Okay, fine!" She snapped. She slammed her head into the table in defeat. "OW!"

"Woohoo! Thanks bra!" Jude said lifting Jen up in a hug.

Jen grunted in reply.

"I knew that would get her." Jude muttered to Wyatt, exchanging a hi-five with him.

"Watch it, or I'll change my mind." Jen said, glaring at him.

"Pick you up at six, bra."

Jen sighed.

"Don't be late." She muttered. Jen sighed again as she thought _What am I getting myself into?_

**Next Chapter: Kaylie meets Jen and James meets Jude and Jen.**

**Sneak Peak:**

"Thanks Jude!!!" Jen exclaimed, hugging Jude.

**Haha, that's all you get. :P**


	2. Chapter 2

Posted 6/23/09

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews/alerts/favoriting. I know I have 8 (if I counted right, haha) people reading this. Yay! Lol. But I love reviews so please review! It helps me know you're still reading. :) Even a short review makes me happy. **

**BTW: ANONYMOUS REVIEWS ARE ALLOWED NOW! So those of you who don't want to log in or don't have an account have no excuse =P :D  
**

**Also, as Roxasrocksmysocks suggested I'm taking quotations off of thoughts and just italicizing. Thanks again for the suggestion! **

**Kaylie's personality comes out a little more in this chapter. lol  
**

**And away we go!  
**

Since Jen lived the closest, Jude picked her up first. He arrived "promptly" at 6:15.

"You're late." Jen said, swinging the door open and glaring at him. Jude chuckled.

"And you're hot." Jude replied, observing her in her light blue dress. Jen blushed and gave a nervous laugh.

"Thanks."

Jonesy starting laughing behind Jen.

"Awww, you two look like you're going on the date…_together_." He said. "That's so precious! Smile!"

Jonesy took a picture.

"Go shove your head in the toilet, Jonesy!" Jen barked.

"Ew! No way! Diego was the last to use it!"

"Judge not lest you be judged, bro." Diego said, walking past them into the kitchen.

Jen looked at Jude critically.

"You're not wearing _that_, are you?" She asked, raising her eyebrow.

"What's wrong with it? I wear this, like, everyday."

"That's what's wrong with it!" Jen exclaimed.

"It's no big deal. It's just dinner and a movie." Jude said.

"Yeah, it's not like he needs to wear a suit or something." Said Jonesy.

"You're going on a _date_! You need to look somewhat presentable! Don't you want to impress Kaylie?"

"Well…"

"Come on! Let's go to your house. I'll pick something out for you to wear." Jen said. She grabbed Jude and pulled him out the door.

"But I thought we were already running late…"

"It'll only take a few minutes." Jen said as they walked out the door. "You live just down the street."

Jonesy watched as the front door closed behind them.

"Finally! She's nagging someone else for once!" He said, scratching his butt.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later found Jude and Jen in his car heading towards Kaylie's house. Jude was wearing a dorky sweater that Jen picked out. It was something his grandmother knitted him, which was why it was even in his closet in the first plate. He only wore it whenever Nana Lizowski came over.

"See, you look nice." Jen said proudly. She frowned as she looked at his head. "But why are you still wearing that hat?"

"Don't touch the hat!" Jude said defensively. He put his hands over his head causing the car to swerve. Jen screamed.

"Whoooooooaaaaa!" Jude said, placing his hands back on the wheel.

"Ha!" Jen said triumphantly, snatching the hat off of his head.

"Give it back!" Jude whined, trying to reach for it.

"Nah ah ah!" Jen said, shoving the hat into her purse. She looked at Jude's hair and gave a look of displeasure.

"Your hair is complete mess!" Jen exclaimed. "Here, let me fix it."

Jen began to finger-comb his hair into place.

"That tickles." Jude said with a chuckle. Jen rolled her eyes.

"This isn't working." She said. "Hang on. I think I have a comb."

Jen fished a comb from out of her purse then turned back towards Jude and tried combing his hair. However, the comb snagged on his hair yanking his head down sharply; a few teeth snapped off the comb in the process.

"Ow! Geez bra!" Jude exclaimed, rubbing his neck. "I'm trying to drive here!

"Sorry." Jen laughed sheepishly. She looked down at her comb and gasped. "You broke my comb!"

"You broke my neck!"

"You owe me a new comb!"

"You owe me a new neck!"

"Well if your hair wasn't so tangled!"

"I didn't ask you to detangle it!"

"You didn't ask me to _un_tangle it." Jen corrected.

"Yeah, I know. I just said that."

Jen rolled her eyes.

"Never mind," she said with a sigh.

"Now give me back my hat ."

Jen peered at Jude's messy hair and gave another sigh.

"Fine." Jen muttered. She took the hat out of her purse and flopped it apathetically on top of his head. It sat there lopsided. "There's no point going without it. You're hair is too messy to fix. The hat looks better than that tangled mess."

"Thank you!" Jude said, grinning in triumph and fixing his hat. He looked over at the grumpy Jen and frowned.

"Awww, cheer up, bra." He said patting her on the head. Jen's face softened.

"Sorry. I guess I'm just nervous and want everything to go smoothly." She said. "I hate blind dates, you know."

Jude snickered.

"Really? I thought you loved them." He teased. Jen stuck her tongue out at him.

They finally arrived at Kaylie's house. Jen stayed in the car while Jude went up to the front door. He knocked and a tall, buff man soon answered. He eyed Jude critically.

"You Jude?" He asked in a deep, gruff voice.

"Y-yes sir." Jude stammered.

"How old are you?"

"Six-sixteen, sir."

The man smiled and held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Jude!" He said cheerfully. "I'm Kaylie's father, Mr. Anderson; but please, call me Jeff."

Jude smiled nervously and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you too, dude…I mean, Mr. Anderson. I mean…Jeff."

"Hi Jude!" A cheerful voice said behind Mr. Anderson. Jude looked behind the tall man to see Kaylie.

"Hey bra, how's it going?"

"Alright. Let's go!" She said hastily.

"Have a nice date, Princess." Jeff said stooping down to give his daughter a kiss on the cheek.

"Dad!" she sneered in embarrassment. She grabbed Jude by the arm. "Come on! Let's go!"

"What about your brother?" Jude asked. Kaylie's eyes widened and Jeff looked confused.

"Um…oh yeah." Kaylie laughed nervously. "I guess you want to meet him."

She turned to yell at a 10 year-old boy playing Wii in the next room.

"Hey weasel-face! Come meet Jude!" She yelled.

"No thanks, crap head!" He yelled back at her, not even looking up from his game.

"Tommy!" Jeff scolded. "Watch your language."

"She started it!"

_Uh oh…if that's Jen's date she is NOT going to be happy._ Jude thought. He shivered as he imagined the wrath of an angry Jen.

"Is that who Je—" Jude started off. Kaylie grabbed Jude's arm again.

"Let's go!"

She pulled him out the door and slammed it behind her.

_She is __not__ how I remembered her._ Jude thought. He looked back at the house in confusion.

"Isn't Tommy coming with us?" He asked.

"What, why would he?" She asked irritably.

"Well, I thought…"

"Hi!" Jen said, suddenly appearing before them. "I'm Jen! You must be Kaylie."

Kaylie looked at Jen critically and then over at Jude.

"Heh. Nice outfits." she said with a snort. Jen looked at Kaylie's halter-top and jeans with a frown. Maybe she and Jude _were_ a little dressed up.

"Um, is your brother coming?" Jen asked nervously, brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Kaylie raised her eyebrow and Jude gulped.

_This is not good. _He thought. _Isn't her brother coming with us? Jen will KILL me if she doesn't have a date. _

Jude's face lit up in realization and he grinned.

_Wait a minute! This means I'm dating two chicks at once! _He thought happily._ Alright! And I didn't even plan it! In your face Jonesy!_

Kaylie's face soon relaxed.

"Oh! No, we need to pick him up." Kaylie explained to Jen. "He's over at a friend's house. He needed help with his homework."

"Oh…kay." said Jen.

Jude, though a little disappointed, couldn't help but sigh with relief.

"Your parents don't mind that you're going off with Jude without him?" Jen asked Kaylie.

Kaylie sighed impatiently.

"No, my brother assured them he would be with us for most of the evening." Kaylie said. "Now let's get going!"

Kaylie walked up to Jude's car and looked at it.

"Um…is that your car?" she asked in a disgusted voice. Jen, already irritated by the girl's snobbery, clenched her teeth as Jude frowned.

"At least he _HAS _a car!" Jen said. "Doesn't your_ brother_ have one? Why do we need to pick him up? Couldn't he just come home in time?"

Kaylie looked nervous for a second but shook it off and cleared her throat.

"He, like, crashed it, okay?"

_Great. _ Jen thought. _I'm going out with a loser who can't drive, can't get a girl-friend, and is flunking school. I'm going to horsewhip Jude._

Jen sighed.

"Let's go." She said. She made her way to the back seat but Kaylie pushed her way in front of her.

"Um, don't you want to sit in the front with Jude?" Jen asked. "He _is_ your date."

"Oh, uh…no. James and I get car-sick so we always sit in the back." Kaylie said.

"Wouldn't sitting in the front be better?" Jen asked.

"Um…no, it's better for us in the back. It's, like, a weird condition, okay? Geez." Kaylie said.

"Um…right." Jen said, exchanging a weird look with Jude.

_There's something weird about this,_ thought Jen.

_I'm hungry,_ thought Jude.

* * *

As they traveled to their destination Jen thought about what a perfect little snot Kaylie was. She didn't understand what Jude saw in her at all.

_With the exception of Starr Jude does NOT know how to pick out a girl._ Jen thought. _Maybe I should find one for him. _

They pulled up to the house that Kaylie told Jude to stop at.

"I'll go get James." Kaylie said, hopping out of the car. She walked up to the house and knocked on the door; a tall boy soon came out. Kaylie greeted him with a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek; the boy greeted her in the same way.

Jen and Jude exchanged a weird look.

"Close family." Jude said, shrugging.

Jen turned back to look out the window.

_Along with being a stupid, dateless loser who can't drive I bet this guy's a complete ugly dork too. _She thought, folding her arms

Just then, Kaylie pulled away and Jen could see the boy more clearly. Jen's jaw dropped as she observed how incredibly hot he was. He had dark hair, a chiseled physique, and was wearing worn-out jeans with a slightly unbuttoned shirt. "You Sexy Thing" began to play in Jen's mind as she watched in utter amazement as the guy walked towards them.

"Thanks Jude!!!" Jen exclaimed, hugging him.

"You're drooling on me, bra." Jude said. He looked out the window. "Hey!!! Look what he's wearing! I coulda worn my regular clothes too."

"Oh believe me! That outfit works!" Jen said. She returned to drooling out the window. Kaylie and James arrived at the car and Jen stumbled out.

"H-hi! I'm J-Jen." She said, sticking her hand out to James.

James gave her a disinterested look.

"That's nice." He replied in a bored tone and climbed into the back seat with Kaylie.

Jen frowned and climbed into the passenger's seat. Jude gave her a nervous, sympathetic look. If things didn't start improving, he knew he would have a lot to hear from Jen about their rude behavior later on. Jude bit his lip, not understanding what was going on. Kaylie seemed like a sweet girl at first.

Jude pulled the car away from the curb and they set off. Jen and Jude tried to converse with their dates only to be ignored. Jen looked back to see them sitting close together, laughing and whispering. Jude, who saw the scene from the rear view mirror, shrugged at Jen and merely continued driving. Jude might have thought they were simply a close family but Jen thought they were being rude. For all they knew the siblings were probably laughing at them. This was turning out to be a bigger disaster than she had expected. She wasn't just going to horsewhip Jude, but the rest of her friends as well for forcing her on this date.

**Remember - anonymous reviews are allowed now.**

**Next Chapter: First half of the date.**

**Sneak Peak:**

"Now let's get this stupid date over with and never go out with these losers again."

**Yet again, that's all you get. :P**


	3. Chapter 3

Posted: July 4, 2009 - HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY USA-ers!

**Sorry for the late update! I wanted to update days ago…but I just wasn't sure if this chapter was quite ready and I just didn't feel like editing much. But maybe I was just nit-picking. Sorry if Jude is not in character…I think he is but I'm not sure.**

**BTW, I have the most awesome readers ever! I'm SHOCKED (pleasantly shocked) I have so many reviews. You guys rocks! Thanks again for the reviews/alerts/favorites! **

**I also want to thank those who anonymously reviewed, since I cannot reply to you, lol. I never wanted to disable anonymous reviews in the first place but then I got spammed by an anonymous reviewer so I had to disable them for a little while. But I decided I would get more reviews by allowing anonymous reviews so I re-enabled them. Anyway, I would like to thank you all individually.**

**Lazy-Chels the Bookworm – Thank you so much for your compliments on my humor and about me keeping them in character. I'm glad to know I'm doing well in these areas. I'm also glad you think it's like an episode…because that's kind of what I've been aiming for. No worries on not making an account. It took me awhile to make one at first too, lol. As for Jonesy scratching his butt, I'm glad you like it. It was a sorta-not really last minute add-on. **

**can't think up a witty name – lol, the beginning of your name is the same as mine. I think that's why I called myself "can't think" because I couldn't come up with a name at the time. haha. Thanks for the review, I'm glad you like it**

**ALEXA – thanks for the review. I hope you like this update!**

**6teenluver – thanks for the review. Ready for the first half of the date, eh? Great! Because here you go! ^_^**

**edward455 – lol, who's a liar? Thanks for the review!**

**Hope you guys like it!**

Once they arrived at the restaurant James and Kaylie instantly took a seat next to each other leaving Jude and Jen to sit across from them. Jude and Jen frowned in confusion.

"We, uh, like to sit across from our dates." Kaylie explained.

"Yeah, so we can spend the evening looking into their eyes." James said suavely, winking at Jen. Jen blushed.

"Oh…uh, heh." Jen babbled and stood there like an idiot.

Kaylie and James stared at Jen causing her to blush. Jude, already seated, stood up, and leaned into her.

"Sit down, bra." He whispered.

"Oh, heh, yeah…" she said, blushing once more. She made to sit down, but accidentally knocked her chair over. Jude snickered.

"Good one, dudette." he muttered to her teasingly and set her chair upright.

"Shut up!" she hissed at him. "Smooth or not, at least things are finally improving with James and Kaylie."

Jen flashed Jude a goofy smile.

"_He said he wanted to look into my eyes."_

She gave a happy, little squeak, causing more odd looks from James and Kaylie. Jen looked at them, blushed, and quickly sat down. Jude sat down and, taking pity on her, patted her on the back.

"She, um, has squeaky hiccups." Jude explained to James and Kaylie.

* * *

Jen had been incorrect when she said things were finally improving for dinner had been as successful as the car ride. Kaylie and James practically ignored Jen and Jude as they continued to giggle and whisper amongst themselves. Anytime Jen tried to start a conversation she was met with a snobbish snort. Anything Jude said was replied to with an eye roll. Jen felt like an idiotic dork. Obviously, they found Jude and herself complete losers and rather spend time conversing with each other.

Dinner finally ended and Jen was relieved to be going to the Gigantoplex. Now she could pay stupid, incredibly hot James no heed and focus her attention on the movie. Unfortunately, instead of being able to fully enjoy it she heard, yet again, constant giggling and whispering coming from James and Kaylie beside her. Jen couldn't believe her thoughts but she wished she had gone on the date with Jude instead. _He_ hadn't ignored her throughout the evening and she could have been sitting next to him right now. At least when he talked during a movie it was a funny comment, not annoying snake-like whispers and pig-like snortings.

A miracle occurred and one of them addressed Jude.

"Jude…could you _please_ get me more Pepsi?" Kaylie asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Um, okay bra." Jude said. He got up and walked out of the theater. Jen rolled her eyes at his retreating figure.

_Always a sucker for a pretty face. _She thought bitterly.

"Hey, go get me more popcorn!" James hissed at Jen.

"Excuse me!" Jen exclaimed in shock.

"Go. Get. Me. More. Pop. Corn." James said slowly, as if Jen were a complete idiot.

"Ugh! Fine!" Jen exclaimed, actually happy to leave the theater. It was better than sitting there listening to their incessant hissing after all. She also had a word or two for Jude. She stomped past them, taking care to step mercilessly on James' foot.

"Ow! Watch it!" he exclaimed.

"Shhhh." Someone hushed from the crowd.

"Oh, stuff a fork in it." Jen said to whoever had spoken. Jen marched briskly out of the theater and up to the concession stand behind Jude. Jen was a bomb ready to explode…and explode she did.

"I told you, Jude! I knew I didn't want to go on this date! James is complete jerk! He actually asked me, no _ordered_ me, to get him popcorn! No wonder he couldn't get a date for himself! Never mind the fact that he and Kaylie are totally ignoring us! I knew I didn't want to get set up! I told you guys I hate getting set up! I knew it would be a disaster! It always is!"

Jude gave Jen an tired look.

"Okay, Jen. I get it." Jude said irritably. "You think I'm having a great time?"

Jen stopped her ranting and looked at Jude; he looked completely miserable. Jen frowned a placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Jude. I didn't even think about how you were feeling." Jen said. "I guess this hasn't exactly been your dream date either."

Jude gave her a small smile.

"That's okay, bra." Jude said. "I forced you to come, anyway."

"True. "Jen said. "But you were really excited about this date and it's not turning out the way you hoped it would."

Jude shrugged.

"I guess not." He said. "But at least I realized Kaylie wasn't so cool a chick now before I started to really like her."

"That's true." Jen said. She sighed.

"What's up?" Jude asked.

"Oh, well." Jen said. "It's just that James' disinterest is so typical. It's the same story with every guy. I can hardly get a guy's attention and when I do I can't hold it for too long. Jonesy is right. I never have anything to do on a Friday night…unless I have a game. I must be pretty pathetic."

"What?! No way bra!" Jude exclaimed in astonishment. "You're totally hot, and you're the coolest bra I know! Any guy would be lucky to date you. In fact, you're ten times better than Kaylie."

Jen blushed and smiled.

"Thanks Jude."

"No prob. You just need more confidence around guys. We're kinda dumb and need help noticing things sometimes. Trust me, I should know."

Jen chuckled

"And, well…" Jude trailed off.

"Well what?" Jen asked.

"How do I say in a nice way?…You're bossy."

"What? I am not!"

"You are too." Jude said, putting his cup under the soda fountain.

"Am not!" Jen exclaimed. She looked over to see what drink Jude was getting. "Don't get that!"

Jude gave her a pointed look.

"What? Well this is different! That's _full_ of chemicals and sugar."

"So is the drink you're getting."

"Yeah, but that one's a hundred times worse." Jen said. "It will completely rot your teeth _and_ your brain!"

Jude raised his eyebrow then sighed and went for the drink Jen had gotten instead.

"Happy?" he asked.

"Yep." Jen said with a triumphant smile. Her face fell as she asked in a small voice, "You really think I'm bossy?"

"Well, it's not so bad for me." Jude said. "I'm kind of a space case and need a little direction once in a while. Nikki, Jonesy, Caitlin, and Wyatt know you do it because it's your way of looking out for us. But sometimes guys need a little room to breathe."

Jen frowned.

"Is it really that annoying?" Jen asked.

Jude frowned and felt like a complete jerk.

"It's not so bad. It's worth putting up with for the rest of you. Any guy who wouldn't give you the time of day is a complete idiot."

Jen blushed and smiled.

"Thanks Jude." Jen said, giving him a hug. "You always know how to cheer me up."

"Hey, we make a great team!" Jude said, hugging her back. "You keep my head on straight and I help you take it easy."

Jen laughed.

"We do work well together, don't we?" she said.

"Yep." Jude replied with a smile. "Oh, and P.S…guys think it's cute when your voice squeaks."

"My voice doesn't squeak!" Jen said, voice squeaking.

Jude grinned.

"Yeah it does."

"No it doesn't!" Jen exclaimed with yet another squeak.

Jude chuckled.

"Nothing to be ashamed of bra. It is cute."

Jude threw his arm around Jen.

"Now let's get this stupid date over with and _never_ go out with these losers again."

Jen laughed.

"Sounds good to me! Let's do so!"

**Haha, sorry but I think Jen's voice squeaks sometimes. :) Oy, tough chapter trying to keep Jude in character with their little heart to heart. Gah! Hopefully I did okay.  
**

**Next chapter: Second half of the date…with a surprise! Also, It should be the last chapter. But fear not, I might have a sequel…or more, up my sleeve. Question is whether or not I'll get around to writing them.**

**Sneak Peak: **

Jen looked over at Jude and quit grumbling. The skater was standing there with a shocked look on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Posted: July 18, 2009

**Yay! I finally updated!!! Sorry it took me forever, guys. I got lazy. Lol. But it's a longer chapter so hopefully it'll make up for it. It's also the last chapter *sniff sniff* Anyway, I'm not totally thrilled with this chapter, but I can only spend so much time fussing over a fanfic. =P**

**Lazy-Chels the ****Bookworm – Thanks for another review. It's good to know that I'm not the only one who thinks Jen is squeaky, haha. As for the live-action 6teen movie, that was totally my concern too! Their voices are just…such a big part of their characters I can't imagine them without their voices. Also, while the idea was cool in theory, I'm just worried that they won't be able to pull it off without it being silly or cheesy (and I'm not just saying this because of the voice-issue either). But yeah, I haven't heard much about it for a while so maybe they decided against it. It would have been cool if they could pull it off but I'm not sure if they can or not. I'd rather they didn't do it if it wouldn't turn out well. But even if they do do it and it sucks I'll probably still like it cuz it's 6teen. Haha**

**I can't think up a witty name – lol! Well here you go. I hope your life is complete now. ;) Thanks for reviewing!**

**ELLY-COLA – thanks! I'm glad you like my writing style. And alright alright…here's the update. ^_^**

* * *

Jude and Jen walked back into the theater; upon reaching their seats they were met with a shocking sight. James and Kaylie were making out…with each other!

Jude and Jen gasped.

"Whoa!" Jude exclaimed, dropping the sodas he was carrying. Jen reaction was a little more noticeable.

"GROSS!!!" She screamed.

James and Kaylie pulled away in shock and looked up at the horrified faces of Jude and Jen.

"I'm going to be sick!" Jen exclaimed. "I wouldn't even kiss Jonesy, and he's just my _step-brother!_

"We can explain!" Kaylie said. "We're boyfriend and girlfriend!"

"YOU'RE DATING YOUR BROTHER!" Jude yelled. "DUDE, THAT'S NASTY!"

Everyone in the theater, now with their attention drawn to the commotion, made sounds of disgust.

"Could you be any louder?" James asked impatiently. He stood up and announced to the whole theater, "We're not brother and sister, people!"

"Dude, I'm soooo confused." Jude said, putting a hand to his head. "I think have a headache."

Kaylie huffed impatiently.

"We said we were brother and sister so would take us out on a date." She explained. "My parents won't let me date seniors and it was the only way we could be together."

"YOU TRICKED US!" Jen yelled. She dumped her drink over James' head.

"Hey!" He exclaimed. "My hair!"

"HERE! SOP IT UP WITH YOUR STUPID POPCORN!" Jen yelled, smashing it upside down on his head.

A throat was cleared behind them and the teens turned around. An usher was standing there with a stern look upon his face.

"Yeah, we're going." Jen said. They walked out of the theater and, once they were clear of it, Jen went off once more.

"I can't believe you lied to us!" Jen said. "Jude paid for most of this date and THIS is how you thank him? By tricking us and being rude to us? If you had to date, why don't you just MEET somewhere like NORMAL people? Why'd you con perfect strangers to go out of their way to give you you're stupid little Happy Ever After?!"

"Well, for one I can't drive yet!" Kaylie said. "And James really did crash his car."

James laughed sheepishly.

"Then have your FRIENDS drop you off!" Jen snapped.

"Hey, our friends are busy! Unlike you losers they actually have dates on a Friday night."

"You did not just go there!"

"It was much easier just to convince some loser that I actually wanted to go on a date with him. Then all we needed was an idiot for James."

"Excuse me!" Jen exclaimed. "I'm not an idiot! AND DON'T YOU DARE CALL JUDE A LOSER, ESPECIALLY AFTER HE PUT UP WITH A BUNCH OF CRAP FROM YOU! He's a great guy and he's a million times better than this...BOZO...you're with!"

"BOZO?!" James exclaimed.

"Well if Jude is _soooo_ great than why don't _you_ date him?" Kaylie taunted.

Jen fell silent and her eyes bugged out.

"That's it. I'm calling your mother." She said whipping out her cell phone. She looked up and gave a sheepish grin. "Uh…what's your home number?"

Kaylie snorted and grabbed James.

"Come on. Let's ditch these losers."

They walked away laughing.

"Hey! Get back here!" Jen yelled. "I'm not finished with you! Grrrr. Why that little…"

Jen looked over at Jude and quit grumbling. The skater was standing there with a shocked look on his face.

"Jude, are you okay?" Jen said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. This date did _not_ turn out like you wanted. I'm probably not helping much either."

Jude started laughing.

"DUDE! THAT WAS AWESOME!" Jude exclaimed. "You were all like 'RAWR' and I think James peed his pants…Of course it might have been the soda you dumped on him, which was totally awesome, by the way!"

Jen stared at the laughing Jude completely baffled, but soon she burst out into laughter herself.

"Yeah, I guess I did let them have it, didn't I?"

"Haha, totally, bra!" Jude said, wiping a tear from his eye. "Trust me, dudette, Kaylie was WAY cooler when I met her this afternoon."

"Yeah…and James is not as hot as I originally thought." Jen said. "Okay he _is_ hot but his personality decreased his hotness a lot" Jen paused to think "well a little."

Jude rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Whatever bra."

"So, what should we do now?" Jen asked, checking her watch. "It's only nine."

"Well, I kind of want to finish that movie." Jude said.

Jen looked at the theater schedule.

"There's another showing in fifteen minutes. And it's in a different theater so we won't have to worry about running into that usher again." Jen said. "I have just enough time to buy another soda."

Jude chuckled.

"Just make sure you drink it instead of dumping it on _me_."

"Make sure you don't give me a reason to do so." Jen said mischievously.

"You're scaring me bra."

* * *

Jen and Jude got their refreshments and headed into the theater once more. Jen found that she enjoyed the movie much more now that she didn't have listen to James and Kaylie throughout it. However, she found that she didn't mind Jude's comments so much. The two of them laughed harder throughout the movie than it really deserved. Once the movie reached the spot they had gotten kicked out at Jude leaned over to Jen.

"Hey bra. Guess who's here with us?"

"Who?" Jen whispered.

Jude grinned and pointed 4 rows in front of them. Seated there were James and Kaylie making out once again.

"No way!" Jen whispered.

Jude snickered and grabbed a piece of popcorn.

"Bombs away!" he whispered, throwing the popcorn at the couple. It bounced off the pair unnoticed.

"Jude!" Jen scolded in laughter.

"Try it. It's fun."

Jen rolled her eyes but grabbed a piece of popcorn and threw it. It hit her target but James and Kaylie continued making out regardless. Jude snickered.

"I guess we need to use more ammo." He whispered.

Jen giggled as she and Jude grabbed fistfuls of popcorn. They threw it at the oblivious couple but it took several attempts before James and Kaylie finally looked up. Jen and Jude ducked behind the seats in front of them, snickering quietly. After a moment or two, Jen peeked over the chair that had been concealing her.

"Okay, they've gone back to suffocating each other." She said.

Jude and Jen continued to throw popcorn at them, ducking behind the seats whenever the couple noticed something amiss. However, it seemed as if the other's lips where the only things they were conscious of and they hardly looked up at all. Soon, Jen lost her patience and felt a sudden psychotic urge.

"TAKE THAT!" Jen yelled, throwing her drink at them. It hit James upside the head and splashed all over them.

"HEY!" James and Kaylie yelled.

"SCORE!" Jude shouted, giving Jen a high-five.

"Ahem," coughed an usher.

"Yeah, we're going." Jen said for the second time that evening.

Jude and Jen left the theater, gasping in laughter.

"That was totally awesome bra!" Jude said.

"I can't believe I actually did that but I just couldn't help it!" Jen exclaimed.

Jude and Jen exchanged a look and started laughing again. After a few minutes Jude stopped.

"Awww man!" He said.

"What?"

"We missed the end of the movie…AGAIN!" Jude complained.

Jen stopped laughing and looked at Jude, dumbfounded. She blinked once and started laughing again. Jude looked at her as if she had lost it but then started laughing too.

"I guess we'll have to rent it or something." Jude said.

"Yeah. We don't want to cause more chaos and get banned from the theater forever." Jen said.

"True, bra. True." Jude chuckled.

"I really did want to see what happens though." Jen said, laughing. "Not to mention I didn't get to finish my soda…again."

Jude laughed.

"Well it's your own fault, dudette."

Jen stuck her tongue out at Jude.

"I have to admit though…this is the best date I've ever been on." Jude said laughing. "Once we got rid of James and Kaylie, that is."

"Yeah." Jen said, still laughing. "Same here."

Jude and Jen stopped laughing, looked at each other, and blushed.

"Sooo, uh, what time is it?" Jude asked.

Jen looked at her watch.

"It's, um, almost 10:30."

"When do you need to be home?"

"Twelve."

"Oh. Okay."

Jude and Jen stood there.

"Sooo….what do you want to do?" Jen asked.

"I dunno. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know…" Jen said. "…err, what do you want to do?"

"Um, the arcade?" Jude asked.

"Eh…I dunno." Jen said.

"Why? You afraid I'm gonna to cream ya?"

Jen glared at Jude.

"You are so on!"

* * *

"Ha!" Jen laughed at Jude on the way home. "Who did the creaming? I did! And who got creamed?"

Jen looked around the car as if searching for something; her eyes widened as they stopped at Jude.

"Oh yeah! You!" She exclaimed.

"Alright, alright." Jude said, chuckling. "You creamed me, bra! Happy? Just, uh…don't tell the guys…"

"Oh, they're gettin' told!"

Jude feigned a frown.

"My mellow…you're totally harshin' it, bra." He said. Jen giggled.

They continued joking and laughing until they pulled up to Jen's house. Jen and Jude got out of the car and Jude walked her to the front door. Once they reached their destination Jen turned around and faced Jude.

"Well, that was pretty fun." Jen said. "Thanks for making me come."

"No problem bra." Jude said. "We should do it again sometime."

Jude eyes bugged out at his statement and he blushed.

"I mean…not like a date." Jude said. "Just the two of us…hanging out…at places. But not a date!"

Jen blushed.

"Y-yeah." She stammered. "Yeah, sure that would be…yeah."

Jen and Jude looked everywhere but at each other.

"So, you had fun?" Jude asked.

"Yeah…yeah. I had fun." Jen stammered.

"Good. So did I." Jude said.

"Yeah, me too."

"Okay, cool."

They stared at each other. Jude blinked.

"Well, uh, bye." He said.

"Bye." Jen said.

They stood there and looked at each other.

"So, I'll uh…see you tomorrow." Jen said.

"Tomorrow?" Jude said. "Oh yeah, at the mall…cuz we're working tomorrow. At the mall."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"Uh…" Jen said, staring at Jude.

"Uh…" Jude said, staring at Jen.

Jen took a step near Jude. Jude looked at her stupidly and gulped. Jen bit her lip, grabbed his hand, and shook it.

"Well, good night." Jen said.

"Good night." Jude said.

Jen opened the door and walked into the house. She turned around and looked at Jude.

"Well, um, bye." She said. Jude waved and Jen closed the door.

"Bye." Jude said quietly to the door. He stared at it a moment longer then walked back to his car.

Jen leaned against the door and smiled stupidly. She was soon broken out of her thoughts as the door opened and knocked her over. Jen screamed and fell to the floor.

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

Jen looked up to see Jonesy standing over her, laughing.

"How the heck did you end up down there?" He asked.

"You opened the door and knocked me over, jerk!"

Jonesy laughed.

"What were you doing by the door?"

"I was just…standing!" Jen exclaimed. "Geez! Can't I stand?"

"Okay…whatever." Jonesy said. He got a mischievous look in his eye. "So, how was the date?"

"It was great!" Jen chirped. "I mean, terrible! I mean…I'm going to bed."

Jen walked away rubbing her temples. Jonesy blinked at her retreating figure.

"Sisters." He muttered.

* * *

Meanwhile, James and Kaylie were standing outside the darkened mall, alone.

"So…how are we getting home?" James asked.

"How should I know?" Kaylie snapped.

"Yeesh. Sorry."

Kaylie grunted.

"Uh…wanna make out?" James asked.

"No!" Kaylie yelled.

It started to rain. Kaylie shrieked in frustrated.

James looked over at her.

"Wanna make out now? It'll keep us warm."

The End.

**Yep. It's the end. I do have a few plans for a few sequels…but I don't know if I'll get around to writing them. I haven't updated my Pride and Prejudice fanfic in a long time and my faithful readers for that one deserve a bunch of updates before I focus on another fanfic.**

**When Jen said another showing of the movie was in a different theater she didn't mean it was in a theater that wasn't the Gigantoplex but in one of the little theater's in the Gigantoplex...if that makes sense x_X  
**


End file.
